Euripides Sharkowski
Euripides Sharkowski is the semi-recurring character from the classic Cartoon Network series, My Gym Partner's a Monkey. She is the older sister of Bull Sharkowski and former school bully of Charles Darwin Middle School, before graduating to Marlin Perkins Wild High School, where she currently reigns as the alpha-female. She was voiced by Phil LaMarr, who also voiced Bull Sharkowski. Biography Euripides used to be the dominant bully at Charles Darwin Middle School, most likely the year before Adam transferred there. Euripides was feared far and wide by teachers and students alike, being crowned the queen of CDMS, while Bull was merely the beta-male. Since her middle school graduation, Euripides has moved on past middle school and is now dominating Marlin Perkins Wild High School and Bull has been cut slack, now being the supreme bully of the school. Bull has gone out his way to get people to forget about Euripides, by beating the snot out of anybody who even mentions her name. Unfortunately, bringing her up hurts Bull more than it hurts his victims, since this gives him PTSD flashbacks of when his sister was in charge and brings him to tears. In "One Lump or Tutor", Adam was flunking Shredding and Maiming Class, so Mr. Hornbill demanded that Bull helps him out, or else he'll send Euripides to help him instead. Bull cowered in fear and complied, and Adam first learned who she was. After Bull tried and failed with teaching Adam the power of physical violence, Euripides dropped by for an unexpected visit, after being called over by Jake. She let loose a spate of maternal insults, toward Adam, which fueled him with enough rage to become the vicious flesh-eating predator he needed to be. After one-upping the now embarrassed Bull, she added insult to injury, by giving a few personal insults to him. This taught Adam that the pen is mightier than the sword, just as long as that pen is being used against oneself, when wielding the sword. In "Shark Fin Soupy", Bull got into a pro wrestling match with Soupy, for stealing his headphones. Since Bull didn't have his headphones, he had to wear his sister's. In "Ingrid Through the Out Door", Ingrid went to Marlin Perkins Wild High School, where we got insight to Euripides' life at her new school. Euripides led a herd of other bullies and told them what to do. Euripides demanded her henchmen to bite Ingrid as the newcomer. After almost an entire day of torturing her, Ingrid begged Euripides not to eat her, but Euripides explained that she was a vegetarian. They became friends, but Ingrid quickly started annoying her and smothering her with her friendly love. Euripides then defied her vegan ways and attempted to devour Ingrid whole. She was soon stopped by the older siblings of Ingrid's friends, who teamed up against her and shoved into a locker. Trivia *Ironically, she is a vegetarian, even though the most threatening thing about sharks are known to be their carnivorous love for live animals. *In "Hygiene Hijinks", Bull started admiring his appearance, when he got his braces off. When he did, he became a new kind of bully, this one being more verbally abusive and narcissistic and even became a vegetarian. This eerily mirrored the mannerisms of his older sister, Euripides. Navigation Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Animals Category:Female Category:Brutes Category:Abusers Category:Master Orator Category:Egotist Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Arrogant Category:Bigger Bads Category:Siblings Category:Teenagers Category:Thugs Category:Karma Houdini Category:Successful